


A Surprise Discovery

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, kakasaku fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi finds something interesting while undressing Sakura





	A Surprise Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I'm gonna try and get back into the swing of things again here shortly. This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr and it's my favorite so I'm uploading it here too. Enjoy~

“Sakura? Are you okay?” Kakashi gasped as his wife fell into his arms. Sakura had been working triple shifts at the hospital the passed week and the small amounts of sleep she was getting between patients wasn't enough anymore. 

 

She almost gave her patient the wrong blood type during surgery that afternoon. Thank Kami Shizune caught the mistake. Tsunade all but threw her out of the hospital, telling her to get some sleep. 

 

She had barely made it home before falling into her husband's arms. 

 

“Kakashi,” she hummed as she curled her fingers around his neck. “ ‘m tired.” 

 

She barely had the energy to lift her head to see Kakashi’s worried expression. With a sigh, he hooked his arms under her knees and head and carried her to their bedroom.

 

He gently laid her down on the bed and began unbuttoning her lab coat. As more skin came to view, he smiled. He never got tired of seeing her. 

 

He carefully lifted her arms out of the sleeves and slowly pulled the coat out from under her. Once she was in her tank top and shorts, he pulled those off as well. 

 

As he pulled her shorts over her hips, a small hint of color on her left hip made him pause. Cocking his head to the side, the pulled the waistband of her panties down to reveal a tattoo. 

 

“A tattoo? When did she get this?” He softly mused out loud. The tattoo was small, but was very pretty. Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat when he realized what exactly the tattoo was. 

 

“My clan symbol?” He whispered as he caressed the skin. The Hatake clan symbol itself was a pale green. It had deep green vines that was littered with pink rose buds that wrapped around each corner of the diamond symbol. 

 

“Oh, Sakura,” he whispered again before leaning down and softly kissing the tattoo, causing Sakura to stir in her sleep. 

 

Working fast, Kakashi put her waistband back into place and threw her shorts and tank top across the room. He quickly took his own shirt off and put it on Sakura, who hummed softly and smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. 

 

As carefully as he could, Kakashi lifted Sakura once more and placed her under the comforter. He covered her and smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

 

“I love the tattoo, baby.” He whispered into her hair. “I'll have to get one to match.” 


End file.
